derricgobournejrfandomcom-20200214-history
Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack)
'Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack) is a song written by Robert Del Naja, Grantly Marshall, Andrew Vowels and Elizabeth Fraser for Derric Gobourne Jr., who took the song to number 16 on the US Pop Singles Chart and number 2 on the US R&B singles charts in 2010. His fourth straight Top 40 top hit during his early carrer in Def Jam. This song would be one of Gobourne's most covered songs, with singers including O'Hooley & Tidow, Civil Twilight and The Collective. Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack) • Single by Derric Gobourne Jr. • from the album N.O.W. (No Other Way) • Released: May 2, 2010 • Format 7", compact disc, digital download • Recorded: November 2010, Island Def Jam South, Miami, Florida • Genre: Soul, psychedelic soul, trip hop, downtempo • Length: 5:31 • Label: Island Def Jam • Writer(s): Robert Del Naja, Grantly Marshall, Andrew Vowels, Elizabeth Fraser, Derric Gobourne Jr. • Producer: 2 Chainz Track Listings 7" single • A. "Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack)" 5:31 •B. "Teardrop (Remix) (featuring Massive Attak and Drake)" 6:24 Compact disc 1. Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack) (5:31) 2. Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack and Drake) (6:24) Digital Download 1. Teardrop (featuring Massive Attack) (5:31) Cover Versions • O'Hooley & Tidow covered the song on their album The Fragile. The Guardian described their version of "Teardrop" as "an exquisite reworking" and it was voted by Guardian music critic Jude Rogers as one of the best tracks of 2012. • Civil Twilight covered "Teardrop" on their 13 April 2010 release "Live from SoHo", an iTunes-only release. The band, signed to Wind-Up Records, released the studio version of the song as a single on 10 August 2010. • The song was covered by British singer-songwriter Gary Barlow's assembled group named The Collective and released as the official single for Children in Need 2011. Produced by Labrinth, the performers, consist of: Chipmunk, Dot Rotten, Ed Sheeran, Ms. Dynamite, Mz. Bratt, Tulisa Contostavlos, Rizzle Kicks, Tinchy Stryder and Wretch 32. The song was released in the United Kingdom on 13 November 2011 and entered the charts at number 24. Media Use Before the song became the theme for House, it was used in the television Charmed in the episode "Which Prue Is It Anyway?". An instrumental portion of it was also featured in the season one episode "Tonight" of the Fox show Prison Break. A clip from the song was also used on the show CSI: Miami in the episode "MIA/NYC NonStop". The song was later sold to the House producers and was thus not used in any other projects. Robert "3D" Del Naja told The Guardian on 6 February 2010 that the band cut themselves out of a fortune with the licensing of the song to the show. He explained: "We got an email from Bryan Singer saying the entire concept of House was based on "Teardrop". We were flattered. We let him have it." The song also was used in a television commercial for the video game Assassin's Creed. Chart (2010) Peak position Turkey Singles Chart 87 US Billboard Hot 100 16 US Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs 2